


The Joker Effect

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Fluff, No PT, Reunions, ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ann has a bad day, but it gets betterDay 1 of ShuAnn week.





	The Joker Effect

Ann had not been having a good day first she had woken up late, and then the heel of her shoe had broken off as she stepped off the curb sending her onto the rough pavement skinning her hand which had caused her to go home and get changed and now she quite literally running through the doors of the agency over ten minutes late for the shoot with the photographer.  
“Sir, I’m so sorry for being late! My boots heel broke and then I had to change! Then the train line went down.” 

The man just sniffed and set up his camera “Well not that you’ve arrived we can begin. Please go and stand in front of that wall”

Walking over Ann let the man test his settings before directing her form in the way he wanted. Watching as the man got more and more frustrated. “Ms Takamaki once again lightly suck in your cheeks and keep your back straight!”

Resisting the urge to snap at the short portly man she did as she was told hoping that this picky man would let her out of this shoot. Unfortunately the man had once more found something to complain about.

“NO NO NO! Straighten your back, tilt your head down a little more, and YES HOLD THAT POSE!” Quickly snapping pictures the man nodded to himself before once more addressing Ann “Ms Takamaki I believe that we have enough photos to work with” Sighing in relief Ann let her body relax. Ann didnt wait as the man packed his gear before walking quickly out of the building hoping it wasn't late enough that Le Blanc was closed.

Walking outside Ann took in the dark night sky, stars twinkling merrily-taunting her that it was nighttime and that Le Blanc was most definitely closed. Ann gave a disgruntled shake of her head sending blonde hair flying in twin whips threw the air.

“Damn it Le Blanc is probably closed by now” sighing Ann pulled up her phone for directions to hopefully lead her to an open coffee shop. Glancing carefully she noticed that the closest one was twice the price of one only slightly further away-making up her mind Ann clicked the second one and set on her way.

“Ah finally! Le Noir” Ann exclaimed excited to finally get a bite to eat along with a nice cup of coffee. Unfortunately for Ann when she opened the door she immediately pumped straight into another person spilling hot coffee all over their white shirt up staining it a light brown and sending her to the ground. Looking up at the person she noticed it was a tall man with long black curly hair that framed his slate gray eyes perfectly.

“Fuck! Today is not my day! I’m so sorry sir are you okay?”

The man blinked twice before wincing at the sticky feeling as he lightly tugged on his now brown shirt and smirked at her

“Yes, but this is a strange way to run into you Milady”

Looking up sharply she took in the mans face before her eyes widened with recognition before she tackled the man in a hug sending both of the to the ground  
“REN! WHENDIDYOUGETBACKINTOTOWN” Ann rushed her sentence out in a blur of words as she saw her boyfriend for the first time in a year. A hearty laugh greeted her ears as he slowly helped her to her feet

“I just got back into town! The old man was home so I dropped off my bags and was trying to kill time before coming to visit you after a long day of work, and I was even gonna bring you coffee!” Ren turned a teasing smirk in her direction “I really didn't expect you to fall for me again especially in another coffee shop”

Pouting a little she poked Ren hard in the chest “No teasing mister! Not when we could be making crepes and coffee. Now since the old man is gone and I take in strays! Let’s go!” With that she took Ren’s large tan hand in her own smaller pale one before leading him the two blocks towards her apartment where she carefully let them both in-never once letting go of Ren’s hand she pushed him towards the living room as she called out “Sit I’m going to grab you a towel and sweatshirt”

Ren’s confused voice answered her back echoing down her hall “What do you mean sweatshirt? Ann you’re almost half a heard shorter and half as wide!”

Ann gave a slight smile as she came back in the room throwing a black sweatshirt in his face “Ren it’s the girlfriend’s job to steal her partners sweatshirts. Did you really think I didn't take some of your clothes before you had to leave?”

Looking down at the clothing in his hand he gasped “I spent three weeks looking for this! It’s my favourite hoodie! Have you really had it this whole time?”

Ann’s bell like laugh was the only answer he got. Abruptly Ann sat up off the coffee table and pushed Ren back into the couch; before climbing onto his lap and curling into his side, absorbing his body heat and letting Ren softly run his hand through her hair. Minutes passed by and Ann felt a hand caress her cheek as she turned to look up at Ren watching as he softly smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. Together they sat taking in the dark taking in the others presence. Time passed as neither said a word happy to finally be together again. Finally Ren break their long comfortable silence and spoke as Ann softly drifted off to sleep.

“It’s good to be home” Ren said softly planting a kiss on her nose.


End file.
